15 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:45 Klan - odc. 2760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 21 - Dzieci i ich problemy.; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 118; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 174; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /9/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Fantastyczny Pan Lis (Fantastic Mr Fox) - txt. str. 777 83'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Wes Anderson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę - wydanie specjalne z Janowa Podlaskiego; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2015 - transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wakacyjny peleton gwiazd - /3/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Porwano mi dzieci cz. 1 (Kom niet aan mijn kinderen (a.k.a. Don't touch my children)) 42'; dramat kraj prod.Holandia (2010); reż.:Ron Termaat; wyk.:Karina Smulders, Jurgen Bogaert, Fiona Livingston, Cahit Olmez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Downton Abbey II - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Magia Ediego; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Człowiek bez twarzy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 8/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 8 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - 1920. Bitwa Warszawska - txt. str. 777 110'; film historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Natasza Urbańska, Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Linda, Marian Dziędziel, Jerzy Bończak, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Adam Ferency, Wojciech Solarz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Starsky i Hutch (Starsky & Hutch) - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Todd Phillips; wyk.:Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Carmen Electra, Juliette Lewis; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zemsta - odc. 17 (Revenge, ep. 17); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zemsta - odc. 18 (Revenge, ep. 18); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Downton Abbey II - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Do białego rana - odc. 19 (Up All Night, ep. 19, Couple Friends); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Do białego rana - odc. 20 (Up All Night, ep. 20, Baby Fever); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej; cykl dokumentalny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 20 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 20 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Ziemia, planeta roślin - Trawy - 3/3 (How to grow a planet - ep. 3/3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1146 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jerzy Stuhr. Sam ze sobą; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Węgiel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Misja natura - Góry Stołowe 10/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2151 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 146 "Podejmowanie decyzji" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ojciec panny młodej II (Father of the Bride II) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Charles Shyer; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 108; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 108; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) - txt. str. 777 172'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Martin Brest; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Anthony Hopkins, Claire Forlani; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Solidarity of Arts 2015 - Swing + (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Droga nr 9 (Route 9) 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:David Mackay; wyk.:Peter Coyote, Kyle MacLachlan, Wade Williams, Amy Locane, Roma Maffia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Grimm - odc 13/22 (Grimm ep. Three Coins in a Fuchsbau); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Grimm - odc 14/22 (Grimm ep. Plumed Serpent); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 15.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Jestem Marylka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Święte bukiety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Ogród Bogów (Ogród Bogów); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); reż.:Michael Schlamberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Świetność zapomniana; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przewodniczka w drodze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:05 Tym żyje wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:16 Światowiec - odc. 30; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ptak też człowiek - odc. 5 Ptaki w wielkim mieście; program przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Lato w Regionach - WOT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:25 Rączka gotuje - EM Kozie Głowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Lato w Regionach - WOT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:10 Europa z bliska - odc. 33 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lato w Regionach - WOT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:40 Podróże z Góralem seria II - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, M. Sroka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Życie po cudzie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Lato w Regionach - WOT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Lato w Regionach - WOT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 10 Dzikie jest piękne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Świetność zapomniana; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 8 Jedyne takie miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Bohaterem 8 odcinka CZYTANIA PUSZCZY jest LECH WILCZEK. 17:55 Fashionable East; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Magazyn Łomżyński; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 18:57 Pamięć domu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:46 Starzy Singers w CDQ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:29 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Januszem Głowackim rozmawia Waldemar Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 15.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 15.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 44 Gulasz z szynki cielęcej, owoce w czekoladzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:01 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:22 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Sport sobota - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Warto tam być 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 51 - ks. Mariusz Bernyś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Życie po cudzie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Przewodniczka w drodze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Stalker na gigancie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pęd życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Naturalnie tak - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 15.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 15.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, M. Sroka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 10 Dzikie jest piękne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 44 Gulasz z szynki cielęcej, owoce w czekoladzie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Święte bukiety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 51 - ks. Mariusz Bernyś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 FAMA '2000 - Piosenki stare i nowe; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Retro FAMA; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 10 Dzikie jest piękne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 24; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Wyprzedzić chorobę - Choroby trzustki i wątroby - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (12) - serial animowany 8:25 Miliony Baileya - komedia, Kanada 2005 10:10 Ewa gotuje (217) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasze wielkie rodzinne wesele - komedia romantyczna, USA 2010 13:05 Disco pod Gwiazdami - koncert 15:05 Disco pod Gwiazdami: Jubileusz Czerwonych Gitar bis - koncert 15:45 Trudne sprawy (513) - serial paradokumentalny 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (620) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (36) - reality show 18:45 Mistrz Zakupów (11) - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (367) - serial komediowy 20:00 Disco pod Gwiazdami - koncert 22:05 Disco pod Gwiazdami: Jubileusz Ich Troje - koncert 22:45 Zakon - film sensacyjny, Aruba/USA 2001 0:35 Komodo - film SF, Australia/USA 1999 2:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Top Wings 3 (8) - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje (15) - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2116) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2117) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2118) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2119) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy, USA 2003 14:40 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (5) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Przasnysz, Restauracja Imperium (13) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Bodyguard - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 22:45 Superhero - komedia SF, USA 2008 0:30 Krwawe wzgórza - horror, USA 2009 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 61 "Trudny pacjent"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Na sygnale - odc. 62 "Nowicjuszka"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Śpiewnik Polaka-Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Święta z sąsiedztwa. Joanna Beretta Molla; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Krzyszkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 117 (seria IX odc. 9) Muzycy - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /117/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2015 - transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 11 Maciej Zakościelny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Wroniewska-Rejf; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (795) Kargulo - Rumunia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (258); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (236); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Od wschodu do zachodu słońca - 50 lat Skaldów (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 16 - Budowlana awanturka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (112); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Przybyli ułani - txt. str. 777 AD 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dekalog - Osiem - txt. str. 777 54'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Opania, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Asiński, Marek Kępiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 16 - Budowlana awanturka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (112); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Przybyli ułani - AD 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dekalog - Osiem 54'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Opania, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Asiński, Marek Kępiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:15 Zakończenie dnia